JOGOS MORTAIS
by Lady K Rox
Summary: E se você, leitor a tivesse a oportunidade de matar a Daniele Vodoo Queen com as suas próprias mãos? Interessa? Leia e confira! Deixe review


**JOGOS MORTAIS **

**(a 1ª fanfiction, digamos, trash)**

**Autora: Lady K**

**Cobaia e revisora: TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER**: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham me pentelhar).

**GÊNERO:** Aventura, terror, drama, sangue e trash. Pessoas de estômago fraco, cardíacas, sensíveis, delicadas, meigas, frescas e impressionáveis, **fiquem longe!** Vocês foram avisadas.

**COMMENTS: **Esta fic é para todos as fãs de TLW que odeiam a Daniele Vodoo Queen (eca!) e para as que ficaram tristes com sua morte... Pois queriam elas mesmas matá-la...

Você pode ler esta fic várias vezes e não se cansar, mas não é pelo fato de matar a "coisa ruim" (isso também, lógico) na verdade é porque você encontrará aqui várias formas de matá-la, só depende das opções que vocês pegarem ao longo do caminho. **MAS aviso prévio:** neste joguinho de esconde-esconde com a Coisinha Vodoo, você pode se perder e cair nas garras dela... Que horror! Já pensou? Muito cuidado e boa diversão! Me digam o que acharam (é a minha primeira fic trash).

**Instruções:**

Você terá que assumir o papel de assassina, mas não faça como o Roxton! Não seja burra e não ceda à tentação da carne (no caso dos homens!)... heheheh A propósito, por que nosso caçador tão querido, tão inteligente, consegue se tornar tão panaca perto desta víbora (as cobras que me desculpem)? Ele tem a maravilhosa Marguerite ao lado dele e não faz absolutamente nada! Se bem que os tempos mudaram... Mas como ia dizendo, você se tornará uma assassina e à medida que vai lendo, terá que recolher coisas e escolher o caminho que irá tomar, ou melhor, o jeito que você irá matar a Danieca...

Que tal começarmos? OK, vamos lá...

* * *

Você está na vila em que a Daniele tentou matar o Roxton. Está tudo deserto; coisas jogadas pelas ruas; as portas e janelas das casas estão abertas. Parece que tudo foi destruído às pressas antes de ser abandonado.

Apenas um lugar está intacto e você se sente num verdadeiro "deja vu" ao ver o castelo da bruxa do episódio _Witch's calling_.

"Mas de onde diabos saiu isso?" você se pergunta, enquanto abre e entra devagar pela única porta de acesso ao castelo.

Você vasculha todo o local à procura da vilã do jogo. Não, não é a Cristina da Alma Gêmea . É a nefasta da Daniele.

A única porta que você encontra aberta é a da biblioteca (aliás, uma super biblioteca, com vários livros que você está louca para ler!).

De repente você ouve um ruído vindo do armário. De armas em punho, você vai até ele e o abre... um rato sai de dentro dele.

"Era só isso? Ah que decepção!" você diz.

Quer pega-lo? OK, fique à vontade, mas então _siga para o parágrafo em itálico com as letras AAAAAAAAAAA._ Se não quer, continue lendo.

Não? Realmente, é um bicho nojento (eu também não pegaria).

Continuando. Você abriu o armário e UAU! Tem um machado lá dentro, pode lhe ser útil, vai querer? Não? Então **vá para o parágrafo com a letra BBBBBBBB em negrito**.

Mas se quiser, continue lendo aqui. Guarde-o na sua mochila. Pode fechar o armário.

Vamos dar outra volta. Vá até a escrivaninha. Há vários livros em cima dela. Todos sobre cirurgias plásticas. Bem, parece que nossa arquiinimiga anda querendo mudar aquele nariz ridículo dela (ou talvez a cara toda).

Você abre um deles e Oh! Uma foto do Roxton de sunga! Guarde-a com você. Não, não vai servir de arma, é só para momentos de inspiração. Bem, se você não for mulher, abra o livro ao lado, tem uma foto da Marguerite e da Verônica fazendo top less.

Voltando ao jogo. A escrivaninha tem três gavetas. Abra a primeira. Um controle remoto? Muito estranho... Quer pega-lo? Vá em frente e **siga para parágrafo DDDDDDDDDD negrito. **

Não quer? Tudo bem... vamos dar outra volta. Vamos até a cômoda. Vamos abrir a gaveta. Uau! Uma _bazooka_! Pegue-a! Ih, sua mochila já tem o machado.

Deixe-o de lado, a _bazooka_ é mais poderosa! Pronto, guarde-a na mochila.

Oh, não! Você perdeu tempo demais nesta sala. Você sente um cano de arma frio na sua cabeça. Você se vira.

Ai, que susto! A asquerosa está bem atrás de você! O nariz dela está pior do que antes! Parece que foi submetido a uma cirurgia muito mal feita...

Não, não, é apenas impressão sua. Ele continua igual.

Ei, acorda! Ela já preparou a arma. Vai apertar o gatilho. Mas você é mais esperta do que ela! Rapidamente pega sua _bazooka_ e atira!

Uuh, que nojo! Ela voou até a parede oposta com um grande arrombo na barriga e cheia de sangue. Ela está lá pregada na parede, parece uma barata que foi amassada por um chinelo... Pronto sua missão foi um sucesso! Game over!

O quê? Não gostou? OK, volta lá em cima e escolhe outra coisa... .

_

* * *

_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_Você o colocou em seu bolso, mas agora ele vira e revira dentro dele. _

_Espere! Ele está crescendo! Você o tira de dentro do bolso e o joga contra a parede. _

_Ele solta um grito feminino, uma voz familiar. _

_Um odor de perfume francês barato toma conta da sala. Oh, não! Ele está se transformando. Sim, ele é a própria. Danieca em pessoa! _

_Ela vai na sua direção, mas você é mais rápida e atira nela. Ela cai morta no chão. Game over! _

_Tá, foi meio sem graça, mas você quis pegar o rato, não foi? Quer matá-la de outra forma? Volte lá pra cima... _

* * *

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**Um machado não vai lhe ser útil? OK. Então revire um pouco mais o armário. Talvez naquela gaveta haja algo. **

**Huum... Que tal, abrí-la? Legal! Uma metralhadora! Pegue-a. O quê? Não quer? Tudo bem então **_siga para o parágrafo com a letra CCCCCCC em itálico. _

**Ah... Você quer, né? Isto. Guarde-a na sua mochila. **

**Pode fechar a gaveta. Vamos dar outra volta pela sala. **

**Huum... Tem uma portinha bem pequena ao lado do armário. Pequena, mas nada irá impedi-la de passar. **

**Veja, tem uma caixinha ali. Abra-a. Huum... Um vidrinho com um líquido dentro. Não tem nenhuma marca de veneno. Ótimo! Beba-o. **

**Huum... Tem gosto de morango. Outro gole: chocolate. Outro gole: sorvete de flocos. Oh, não! O vidro está ficando maior e a sala também! Não, não! Você diminuiu! Pelo menos você poderá entrar naquela portinha. **

**Uau! Que lugar lindo. Ei, o que é aquilo? Um coelho branco, de terno e de relógio?**

**"É tarde, é tarde... Não dá para esperar...Ai ai, meu deus, oi e adeus, é tarde, é tarde, e é tarde."**

**Corra atrás dele! Oops. Você tropeçou em algo. É um gato. Mas sem olhos? Não, já apareceram! Ei, ele fica invisível! Onde será que você foi parar, hein? Ele está falando com você! Falando?**

**"Olá! Se estiver à procura da rainha, encontrará nesta árvore..."**

**Árvore? Que árvore? Ah, sim! Apareceu uma ali. E ela tem um buraco no meio. Entre lá! **

**Que lugar engraçado. Árvores de narizes e vários cirurgiões zumbis arrumando-os. **

**Vamos puxe papo com um deles. Pergunte o que eles fazem.**

"**Oh, garota! Você não sabe que horror nós passamos! Precisamos fingir que nestas árvores só nascem narizes bonitos..."**

**Então é isto! A Sra. Nariz feio é a rainha deste lugar e tenta buscar a perfeição destes narizes, já que o dela... Melhor deixa-los trabalhar. **

**Oh, não! Ela está chegando! Os cirurgiões te entregaram todo material e ela vai achar que foi você. O que fazer, O QUÊ? **

**Corra! Ela mandou vários cirurgiões assassinos atrás de você para estragar o seu belo nariz. **

**Peraí! Para quê correr? Isto, pare. **

**Vire-se para eles. Mexa na sua mochila e pegue a metralhadora. Atire, atire! Isto, só nela! **

**Tudo está voltando ao normal! Você está de volta à sala e ela está caída, morta no chão. Sua missão já foi cumprida. **

**Ótimo! Mas antes de sair da sala, dê um chute nela hehehe (pode cuspir também, aproveita!) Gostou do seu final? Não? Tudo bem, vá lá em cima e escolha outro... **

* * *

_CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC_

_Nada de metralhadoras. Muito fora de moda, né? Feche esta gaveta. Ah, abra a debaixo, vamos ver o que tem nela. _

_O que será isto? Uma caixinha de alfinetes? Pode ser importante. Você não tem nada. Pegue-a. Feche a gaveta e o armário. _

_Vamos dar uma voltinha. Nossa! Não tem nada de interessante._

_Opa! Olha o que tem em cima daquela cama. Um álbum de fotos datado de 1875. Vamos ver... Um mulher e um homem. Interessante! Mamãe e filhinho! Peraí! Este filhinho tem cara de... É ela! Ela era homem? Nós sabíamos! Ela fez uma cirurgia para mudança de sexo por isso tinha aquela cara de travesti! _

_Ih, ferrou! Passos. Esconda-se rápido embaixo daquela escrivaninha. _

_Ei! A Daniele está chegando com um japonês. Ui, ela só está de toalha (que visão do inferno!). Ela deitou na cama. O Japa pegou umas agulhas. Idéia! Rápido, vá até ele e tampe sua boca. _

_Mate-o! Não, não, deixe-o vivo, tadinho! Abra a porta sem muito barulho e mande-o sair. Que cara estranho, ele agradeceu (?)... _

_Agora vamos lá, aproveite que ela está tirando uma soneca. Credo, ela ronca! Humm... A caixinha de alfinete. Isto! Mate-a usando acupuntura. Ela tem que sofrer bastante, viu? Não tenha dó! Ei, calma! Devagar! Um alfinete de cada vez. Cara! Ela tá cheia de alfinetes e toda cheia de sangue. E mais feia do que nunca (e você que achava isso impossível lol). _

_Melhor sair daí. OK, missão cumprida! Daniele morta e você livre, faça o que quiser com ela agora... Se não gostou do final, pode escolher outro..._

* * *

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Para quê será que ele serve? Tem um botão vermelho nele, aperte. Oh, não! A sala está se mexendo. **

**O que será que vai acontecer? Nossa! A parede está se abrindo. Socorro! Uma criatura horrível está saindo de lá. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! **

**Não, peraí! Que susto! É só uma foto da Daniele. Mas o que aquela foto está fazendo lá escondida atrás da parede? Humm... Vamos verificar. **

**Toque nela (depois você lava a mão). Retire-a do lugar. E veja! Tem um cofre atrás dela. Qual será a senha? Se bem que a coisinha não é muito inteligente. **

**Procure, procure... Ah! Ótimo! Atrás do quadro. Leia e abra o cofre. Credo, que seqüência mais idiota: 1-2-3-4-5-6 direita 6-5-4-3-2-1 esquerda... **

**Isto! Destrancou, abra-o. AAAH! Um mão mecânica te deu um soco e você caiu atordoada no chão. A porta da sala se abre e você percebe que algo está chegando em sua direção. **

**Ai ai ai! É ela! Vestida de vermelho. E que roupa ridícula! Parece a Britney Spirros naquele clip... Ei, ei! Ela está com uma arma na mão. Rápido, levante! **

**Isto! Você está cara a cara com ela. Ai, que visão horrível! O-ou ela vai atirar. Rápido, revire sua mochila! Eba! O machado que você pegou. **

**Você sabe o que fazer... Acerte o pescoço dela. Que nojo! A cabeça dela rolou para um lado e o corpo... Ei! O corpo continua se movendo! Não! Ela ainda está viva! Ela parece uma galinha quando você corta seu pescoço, ela ainda fica viva... **

**Ela continua vindo em sua direção. Corte o braço dela! Epa... Ele caiu e está nascendo outro! Agora ela está parecendo uma lagartixa. O que você irá fazer? **

**Olhe por toda a sala e rápido! Pense, pense... Armário, livros, cabeça, livros... Isto! A razão dela ainda estar viva, é porque sua missão na terra era consertar seu nariz! **

**Vá até a cabeça dela. Corte seu nariz! OBA! Ela morreu de verdade e ainda cumpriu sua missão de arrumar o nariz, bem, não exatamente, mas ela morreu! Game over. **

**E aí? Gostou da sua escolha? Se não, volte lá em cima e escolha outro caminho. Bye bye.**


End file.
